Monkey D Family
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Sequel to Curious Monkey D! It's Cami's birthday and everyone has decided to visit on her special day! Everyone except her Father who seems to be running a little late, thankfully her grandfathers are there to take her mind off of it. Cute little one-shot! Read if you like Monkey D's!


**BlackLynx17: Sequel to Curious Monkey D! Hello friends, decided to write another one-shot because an idea came to mind. Hope you enjoy it. I love One Piece if you hadn't figured out yet.**

.

Monkey D. Family

.

When I opened my eyes, my room was pitched black. I wasn't really used to sleeping in my own room, I usually slept in Mommy and Daddy's room, but decided against it last night. I had to wake up extra early this morning and didn't want to wake up Mommy. Crawling off of my bed, I walked around my room to change into my warrior clothes then started making my way out.

As I walked through the halls of my home I saw that the sun hasn't risen yet through the windows. It wouldn't stay that way forever though so I hurried my way towards my big brother's room. I decided to knock lightly before peeking my head into the room.

"Ace nii-chan?" I whispered looking inside.

Ace was lying on his bed, sleeping, with three other women with him. Strange, I didn't know Ace had a sleep over? I shook my head and walked further into his room, right until I was beside his head and pinched his nose. Ace stopped breathing for a while, a long while actually until his face suddenly shot up.

"What the?" He sighed taking deep breathes.

"Ace nii-chan." I whispered to him.

Ace looked at me drowsily then his eyes widened. He looked down at his bed then back at me, shoving his hand up and covering my eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled-whispered at me.

"You promised to come with me." I told him.

"Do you have any idea how early this is?!"

"You promised though and it's my birthday!" I whined.

...

...

Ace yawned loudly, "okay, okay. Go wait outside the room, I'll be right out."

I smiled and nodded before tearing his hand away from my eyes and running out the room. Ace came out a few minutes later just wearing some pants and bed hair.

"It's cold out, you're going to be freezing." I told him.

"Said the girl wearing the loincloth and bikini." Ace said.

"I'm used to the cold, I'm an amazon warrior!" I cheered.

"Shhh, not so loud. You're going to wake up the whole village." Ace said yawning into his hand.

"Okay, come on then." I said grabbing his hand.

Ace let me tug him outside our home and village, which was pretty deserted since it was so early in the morning, and into the forest. I jumped through the trees from branch to branch while Ace walked on the ground beneath me hugging himself. Told him it was going to be cold.

"Why did you wake me up before the sun rose again?" Ace asked.

"Because!" I whined hanging on a tree branch.

I hung upside down and pouted at him, "you promised you'd come."

"I asked why you woke me up, I already know I promised... whatever I promised." Ace said picking me up.

"Hey!" I yelled when he placed my on his shoulders.

Ace only chuckled as we continued to venture our way up through the forest. I pouted again and stuck my hands in his hair, tugging lightly.

"How come you always carry me on your shoulders?" I asked.

"Because you're my little sister and I won't be able to carry you for much longer before you grow up." He answered.

I scowled, "you only do it to prove you're stronger! Well let me tell you, I can carry you just as easily as you can carry me!" I whined.

Ace started laughing, his laugh was contagious as I started laughing with him a few seconds later.

"We're almost there right?" Ace asked.

"Yup! I can see it now!" I cheered.

Ace continued walking up the hill until we made it to the top. We were standing on a cliff with the perfect view of the ocean in front of us. Ace put me down and I ran to sat on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling below.

"That's very dangerous you know." Ace lectured sitting next to me.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I asked quietly.

I felt a hand stroking my head lightly.

"Of course he'll come, he never misses it." Ace comforted me.

"But he always forgets it, Auntie Nami told me. Daddy never remembers my birthday." I frowned kicking my feet.

"It's MY birthday Cami, Dad doesn't remember my birthday. Yours though, of course he remembers." Ace said.

I looked up at him, "but Mommy says Daddy doesn't even remember his own birthday! If he can't remember his what makes you think he can remember mine?!" I argued.

"Because you're his baby girl and he loves you." Ace said stroking my head again.

I blinked up at Ace.

"I'm sorry Daddy doesn't love you."

"OF COURSE HE LOVES ME YOU IDIOT!" Ace yelled smacking my head.

I started giggling and looked back at the ocean, spotting a small light in the horizon.

"Look! It's happening! It's happening!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see it." Ace sighed.

The sun started rising up from over the ocean and slowly made its way into the sky. Ace and I sat there waiting for it to rise for hours, or at least it felt like hours since Ace fell asleep half rise; I kicked him awake. Once the sun lit up our whole island I got to my feet and started tugging on Ace.

"Come on, it's over now." I told him.

"Finally, maybe now I can go back to sleep." Ace sighed getting up.

He started walking off, but I stayed behind and stared at the ocean.

"Do you think he's coming from that way?" I asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?... No! No way Mom's going to let you stay up here all day waiting for Dad's ship. He'll come Cami, you know he will. Let's head back home now so we can start you're party." Ace said.

I didn't listen though and stayed in my spot looking at the ocean. There was this... small dark figure I saw there. It was heading our way to the island since the figure started getting bigger and bigger.

"Ace nii-chan! Ace nii-chan! Is that Daddy's ship?!" I screamed tugging his hand.

"What?!" Ace asked looking where I pointed my finger.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over the cliff with me.

"It's... too small to be Dad's ship... it's a ship though. Might be an enemies, come on. Let's go inform Mo- CAMI!" Ace yelled but it was too late.

I was off running into the forest, jumping through trees and off small hills making my way down to the beaches where the ship would land. I was an amazon warrior, just in case the ship did pass though the sea monsters and whirlpools they'd have to deal with me next and I'd kick them all back into the ocean! There was no way I was going to let anyone set foot on my island who wasn't welcomed.

"Camilia! Monkey D. Camilia you come back here this instant! CAMI!" I heard Ace yell but I was on a mission.

Minutes later I arrived on the shores, the ship I spotted was much closer than before and was about to land soon. It was then I noticed I had no weapon on me and was currently defenseless at the moment. Oh well, I was stronger with my fists anyways but just in case I broke off a branch to a tree and held it in my hands. The ship was getting closer now, I could see some figures of people on it.

"CAMILIA! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL MOM!" Ace yelled.

His yell was surprisingly closer than it was befo-

"AHH!" I screamed once I felt myself getting lifted in the air.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Ace yelled at my face.

I swung my branch at his sides, he yelled out in pain and dropped me.

"I'm an amazon warrior! I must protect my village!" I told him.

"You're only seven!"

"Eight starting today!"

We glared off at each other.

"Let Auntie Sandersonia and Marigold handle this Cami and come back home with me and I'll forgive what you just did to me, plus I won't tell Mom." Ace said gentle taking a step towards me.

"No! That ship is coming and if we don't defend our village then we aren't true amazon warriors!" I complained.

"Vou have vone spunky grandchild Dragon."

"She gets it from her Father."

Ace and I blinked as our heads slowly turned to where the voices were coming from. Seems while we were arguing the ship landed and the people who were in it was treading Amazon Lily's grounds. That didn't matter much though seeing as-

"GRANDPA!" I cheered throwing the branch away and leaping on him for a hug.

"You've grown big Camilia. Happy birthday." Grandpa Dragon said catching me and patting my head.

"Thanks Grandpa! And you brought Iva! And Inazuma! Are you aunties or uncles today?" I asked them.

"Aw! She's just the cutest thing! Happy birthday little vone." I'm guessing Uncle Iva said pinching my cheeks.

"Right, happy birthday Camilia. And it's uncles for today." Uncle Inazuma from beside Uncle Iva.

I crawled out of Grandpa's Dragon's grip and went to hug my other two uncles.

"Morning Ace."

"Hey Gramps, didn't know you were coming."

Uncle Iva placed me on top of his hair after we hugged and I watched as Grandpa ruffled Ace's bed hair.

"You've grown too it seems, looking more like Luffy every day." Grandpa said.

"Thanks, well you guys must have had a long journey. Let's had back towards civilization shall we?" Ace suggested.

"Good plan, tell me though. What are you and Cami doing here so early in the morning?" Grandpa asked as we all started walking back towards Amazon Lily.

"We were watching the sun rise! It's really pretty when it lights up the whole entire ocean!" I cheered throwing my hands out in the air.

"Sounds lovely." Uncle Inazuma said.

"It was! I was hoping to see Daddy's ship sailing here, but I didn't see it. And then I saw another ship and was surprised to see it was yours Grandpa Dragon! So what you get me for my birthday?" I asked him.

Dragon chuckled, "you're just going to have to wait now."

I had a feeling my gift was in the sack he was carrying with him and made a note to steal it later while he wasn't looking.

"Luffy isn't here yet?" Grandpa Dragon asked.

"No, he's been gone for nearly four months, Mom thought he'd be back by now." Ace said.

"But he is coming back! Ace nii-chan promised he would, and Daddy never misses my birthday!" I complained.

"Then vof course he'll ve here Camilia." Uncle Iva said.

"Your Father is a strange one, he's probably sailing his ship here right now." Uncle Inazuma said.

"You must remember Cami that I didn't raise a smart son." Grandpa Dragon said then chuckled.

Ace chuckled with him but I didn't get it. Daddy was smart, he was the smartest person I knew! He was the one who taught me all the different kinds of food in the world.

"A little warning though, Grandpop Garp is coming also." Ace said.

"Vice Admiral Garpy is coming?!" I gasped.

"Oops, forget it was a surprise." Ace muttered.

"Hooray! Vice Admiral Garpy is coming!" I cheered.

"I haven't seen my Father in over seven years, since Camilia was first born."

"Hey! I'm eight now!" I frowned at him.

"Right, eight years. Hopefully we'll call a truce for one day." Grandpa Dragon said.

"For Camilia, I think he will. I mean he did it eight years ago didn't he? But as soon as you two sailed off," Ace whistled, "that was some get away battle."

"What are you two talking about?!" I frowned gripping Uncle Iva's hair.

"Grown up things Cami, vow about vou play with Uncle Iva and Inazuma instead?" Uncle Iva asked.

"Okay!" I said jumping off Iva's hair.

I landed on my toes then took off running.

"First one to the village wins!" I called behind me.

Hooray! Grandpa Dragon was here, along with Uncle Iva and Inazuma, and Vice Admiral Garpy was coming too! All that was left was Daddy, I hope he gets here soon.

* * *

"Ace nii-chan, how come you get even lazier when we take a bath?" I asked my brother as I crawling around in our bathtub.

"It's the same with Dad and Mom, we all have devil's fruits making us weak against water." Ace groaned placing a wet towel over his head.

"Oh yeah, Daddy stretches, Mommy can turn people to stone and you light on fire right?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm, I want a special power too." I mumbled.

"Don't, it's a curse. You can never swim again."

"I can't swim now either."

Ace started chuckling and I crawled towards him, jumping on his lap.

"Hurry and wash my back! I want to be out of here before Vice Admiral Garpy comes!" I told him.

I felt Ace lean up straighter as I fell into his lap easier. I felt something soft scrub against my back.

"Vice Admiral Garpy, I still can't believe you call him that." Ace chuckled.

"He told me I could call him that!" I complained.

"His name is Garp though, not Garpy."

"Garpy is cuter!"

"You're lucky you're the cuter one out of the two of us because if I called him that I'd never get away with it." Ace said pouring water over my head.

"No!" I told him standing up.

I walked a view feet away from him and smirked, pointing a finger at him.

"I can get away with it not because I'm cute, it's because I'm beautiful!" I quoted Mommy looking down at Ace.

It didn't have the reaction I wanted. Ace tumbled over in the water as he started laughing so hard, tears began to form out the corner of his eyes.

"Oh my God! I gotta tell Dad about this, he's going to laugh so much! And our Aunts think I inherited Mom's stuck-upness! You're a little too young to be saying that Cami." Ace laughed.

"Well it's true!" I pouted.

"Right, right, come back here. Let me finish washing you up so we can go." Ace said.

"Alright, only because I'm so beautiful though that I don't have to wash up by myself." I said.

"Yes, yes, now come here beautiful. I forgot to wash behind your ears."

* * *

I squealed as I ran down the hall in my birthday dress, it was made from a cheetah that Auntie Sandersonia skinned for me for my special day.

"VICE ADMIRAL GARPY!" I screamed jumping on him.

"MY LITTLE AMAZON WARRIOR CAMILIA!" Vice Admiral Garpy yelled catching me.

He spun me around in the air and I laughed, waving my hands up.

"Good morning Vice Admiral." I saluted to him.

"Happy birthday little warrior, I brought you a very special birthday present!" Garpy grinned as he kissed my cheeks.

I giggled as his beard tickled my cheeks.

"It's in the kitchen, why don't you run along while I say hello to your brother here." Vice Admiral Garpy suggested putting me down.

"Sir, yes sir." I said but watched as Garpy walked over to Ace.

"Now Grandpop, no, no please don't! OW!" Ace yelled while Garpy punched his head.

"Why is it always me you hit and never Cami?!" Ace yelled rubbing his head while Garpy just laughed and put him in a headlock.

"That isn't a hit, it's Garpy's love punch! Daddy used to get the all the time." I lectured Ace.

"I still don't understand why I'm getting the love punches." Ace mumbled trying to break free.

He could have easily done it if he trained more often, I sighed shaking my head at him. Silly Ace.

"Because I love yah son," Garpy laughed ruffling up his hair.

"Daddy had a brother also named Ace who received his punches, there's another reason why he never hits me." I added.

I would love to get one of Vice Admiral Garpy's love hits, but he'd never hit me because I was a girl. No fair.

"Just because I was named after Uncle Ace doesn't mean I love getting hit just liked he did." Ace groaned finally getting free.

"Ace never liked getting hit either kiddo, I'm just showing you my tough love." Garpy laughed.

"And the same devil's fruit." I said.

"ENOUGH CAMI! I GET IT!"

Vice Admiral Garpy smacked Ace again and I laughed, "don't yell at your sister like that."

I had almost completely forgotten about my present when Garpy and Ace started fighting, I turned around and ran towards the kitchen excited what he got for me. When I entered the room, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"MEAT!" I screamed in pure happiness.

Best. Birthday Present. Ever.

* * *

"Father, Grandfather, welcome. I thought you two were going to come at a later time." Mommy said finally making an appearance into the room.

"Oh lovely daughter, I still can't believe how my Luffy managed to snag you up and birth two beautiful kids." Vice Admiral Garpy said hugging Mommy.

"Don't you mean my Luffy? He is my son." Grandpa Dragon said passing me another plate of meat.

I love you Grandpa Dragon.

"Well I didn't see you raising your son for the first twenties years!" Garpy yelled.

"Great job you did, how did making him a Marine go?" Grandpa Dragon asked.

I looked between the two of them and saw them glaring at each other. Mommy giggled behind her hand and walked over, ruffling Ace's hair as she passed him, then hugged Grandpa Dragon. What was with everyone touching Ace's hair today?

"It's good to see you Father." She said.

"Likewise. I hear your husband isn't here yet." He responded.

I looked over to Mommy and saw her frown, "no. He isn't."

"But he'll come! Right Ace nii-chan?!" I cheered.

"Huh?" Ace asked with a mouthful of food.

"See! No worries Mommy!" I smiled at her.

Mommy smiled back and pulled me into her arms.

"Aw my little beautiful daughter, good morning and happy birthday dear." She said rubbing her cheek against mine.

I giggled, "morning Mommy."

"Why didn't you sleep in my room last night? I was surprised." Mommy asked.

"It's a long story! Eat some meat first before they all run out!" I warned turning back to my meal.

"Just like your Father, morning Iva, Inazuma. Nice to see you two." Mommy said walking around the table to sit next to them.

"At least the fighting stopped." I heard Ace said as he took a huge bite from his meat.

I glared before taking an even bigger bite out of my meat piece. I won.

"No question about it, she takes after Luffy." Grandpa Dragon said.

"Yes she does, I agree with you on that one son." Vice Admiral Garpy said.

I had my Mommy, Brother, Grampa, Vice Admiral, Uncles and Aunties with me, all I was missing was Daddy though. Daddy and...

"Salome!" I cheered when Mommy's snake started slithering her way to me.

She wrapped her tail around me before hissing in my ear. I giggled and petted her.

"That's right, Marigold! Could you get my present for my daughter now?" Mommy asked Auntie Marigold.

"Yes, big sister." Auntie Marigold said getting up and leaving the room.

"What you get me Mommy?" I asked.

"It's a surprise darling, now close your eyes." Mommy said.

I frowned, "but if I close my eyes I won't be able to see what I'm eating."

My family laughed at me while Salome wrapped her tail over my eyes. Oh well, Auntie Marigold better hurry before everyone eats all of Garpy's good meat! It was delicious! Perfect! Not even Uncle Sanji could have made a better meat!... Well maybe not.

"Hold out your hands Cami." Auntie Sandersonia said.

I obeyed and held my hands out together, I felt something slippery and cold fall into them.

"Alright now Salome, she can look." Mommy said.

Salome removed her tail and I gasped. In the palm of my hands was a- was a-

"A MINI SALOME!" I screamed.

It looked exactly like a Salome except smaller and without the skull on her head or bandana around her neck. Note to self, buy a bandana for my new best friend.

"I thought it was about time to get you your own snake." Mommy said.

I put Mini Salome on my shoulder then leaped over the table to Mommy!

"Oh thank you Mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered.

"You're welcome baby." Mommy said stroking my hair.

"Now with this I can become a Pirate Empress!"

Vice Admiral Garpy started chocking on his meat while my Aunties chuckled, Uncles grinned, Grandpa smile and my brother sigh shaking his head.

"Pirate Empress?!" Garpy asked me.

I nodded and hummed, "that's right!"

"But, but, a Marine! I wanted-"

"Face it Father, no one in the Monkey D. generation is going to become a Marine after you." Grandpa Dragon said.

"You can say that again." Ace smiled.

"Shut it boy! I still have a couples of years left to whip you into a nice Admiral." Garpy said smacking Ace.

"You should be happy her goals are so large, being just a pirate is too small for her and being the Pirate King? I'm surprised she didn't chose that title." Grandpa Dragon said.

"I suppose you're right Dragon, still a great Grandfather can dream can't he? At least I still stand a chance with Ace." Garpy asked.

"I don't want to be a Marine though." Ace mumbled rubbing his sore head.

"What do you want to be then kiddo?" Garpy asked.

"A girl!" I yelled.

Everyone found that funny expect for Ace, I thought he would have been mad but he just smiled lightly at me with a mean glare. Maybe Ace was right, I wouldn't be his little sister forever meaning I wouldn't be able to get away with a lot of things I do to him. Maybe I should start pranking him more before I no longer can get away with it.

* * *

Daddy still hasn't come yet. I'm sad, but I don't show it around my friends and family. After breakfast Mommy let's Ace take me out of the castle to the village with my new snaky partner Mini Salome to say hello to everyone and see my friends, but mainly to get free things from them. Grandpa Dragon, Vice Admiral Garpy, Uncle Iva and Uncle Inazuma aren't allowed to go with us since they're all 'male'. Even though they were allowed on the island, they were only allowed on certain parts of it to not frighten people Mommy explained it.

Knowing this makes me want to say hello to the village quickly so I can return to my family, but it doesn't go exactly as plan. People give me so many things, and the foods they gave me! It was rude to waste food so I ate it all, but then women start flocking to Ace which made it even harder to get by. By the time we get back it's already lunch time and I'm full, Ace is, what he whispered to himself, 'vio-lated' and everyone else is already eating without me. I can't eat another bite though so I enjoy they're company and ask all about their adventures like how I'd do with Daddy when he'd come home.

Many stories later Mommy lets me takes everyone to our training room and I get to spar with everyone. She said I could do whatever I want until it was time for my party, but I didn't want to continue talking or play kiddy games like tag or hide-and-go-seek with my family. I wanted to show them how much of an amazon warrior I was.

I don't. I lose against Grandpa Dragon and Vice Admiral Garpy and Uncle Iva, though he let me believe I won one match against him, and Uncle Inazuma, it was unfair with him because he only fought me with one hand! While his other carried a glass. They all said that I had talent though and real progress, that I was strong but not strong enough to beat them.

And then I fought Ace. I don't know if he was going easy on me or not, I think he was since he didn't use his flames to avoid me, but I beat him. Grandpa Dragon and Vice Admiral Garpy are so disappointed that they train him for the next hour. It was funny watching Ace face expressions change while our grandparents beat the living out of him. His fire powers didn't help him at all.

All too soon Mommy comes back and tells me to follow her. Everyone follows me follows her and she leads me to the banquet room where it's decorated all for me. It was beautiful and in the middle of the room was a giant cake all for me. Mommy asks if I want to wait for Daddy to blow out my candles and celebrate, I tell her that it's okay. Since everyone was already here I didn't want to keep them waiting.

"Are you sure Cami? There's still time to wait, I'm sure Father or Grandfather wouldn't min-"

"No Mommy, it's okay. I'm a big girl now, I understand that Daddy had more important things to do... that he couldn't make it... that, that."

I don't know how it happened, but I found myself crying. No Camilia! You're an Amazon Warrior! You shouldn't be crying just because, just because...

"WAAAAAAAHH!" I wailed rubbing my eyes.

"My poor baby." Mommy said pulling me into her chest.

"I'm going to kill that grandson of mine."

"More like brutally murder him."

"Now Dragon, sniff, don't... don't... vah Straw Hat Boy! What are vou doing?!"

"Shall we go track him down Iva?"

"Come on Dad, I know you're not this much of an idiot."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a huge crashing noise, like a really loud crashing noise. I hiccupped and looked behind Mommy, the whole ceiling was in ruins and there was feet sticking outside of my cake. The feet started twitching and groaning.

"Cami, I'm here..." said the feet.

I ran up to the cake and looked around it, grabbing the feet hanging out I tried my best to pull the person out.

"I'm here, I'm here, oh I'm here."

"Daddy?" I asked.

Daddy looked up at me, his head spinning. He was holding a brown bag in his hands and had icing all over him. Our eyes made contact and he smiled, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Cami! I made it, I'm here! What I miss?" Daddy asked.

Tears started bawling up in my eyes as I jumped on his chest, forgetting all about the frosting on him or how sticky he was.

"Daddy! Oh Daddy!" I whined and rubbed my face against his shirt.

I looked up at him and glared, "you're late."

"I know Cami, I know. Before I knew it, it was your birthday and I stopped by Fisherman Island to pick you up your present and then the Marines started chasing us a while when we returned, but look! I bring can...dy? Where'd all the candy go?" Daddy asked holding the bag upside down.

"Huh? When did this hole appear?" Daddy asked staring at the bottom of the bag.

"It's okay Daddy, I didn't want a present. I just want you here with me, and Mommy, and Ace. I just want us together as a family." I smiled at him.

Daddy looked down at me and blinked.

"... are you sure? Because I brought twenties bag fulls on the ship and the other guys are bringing them up right now, I just came first to let you know I was here." Daddy said.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Vice Admiral Garpy said punching his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR GRAMPS?" Daddy yelled.

"For being late to your only daughter's party and for BEING AN IDIOT!" Garpy yelled back.

"Oh, hey Dad. I didn't know you were coming?" Daddy said greeting Grandpa Dragon.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I'M LECTURING YOU!"

"OW! STOP HITTING ME GRAMPS!"

I watched as Daddy and Garpy argued back and forth, then noticed that the bag Daddy brought next to me. It was covered in frosting and I took a lick, hmm sweet.

"NOT ONLY WERE YOU LATE! YOU ALSO RUINED HER BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

"Nah, Sanji can whip up another one in seconds. No worries Gramps."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! DRAGON! DISAPLINE YOUR SON!"

"He's a grown boy Father, and you seem to have a handle on it at the moment."

Weird. There was something... bumpy in the bag, but Daddy said it was empty? I opening up the bag and stuck my hand in it, I felt something spiky against my touch.

"Luffy! Dear, welcome home!"

"Hey Hancock, sorry about the roof."

I was going to tell Daddy that there was something in the bag but when I looked over at him he was kissing Mommy, yuck. Instead I turned back to the bag and tried my best to pull it out, but it was caught in the bag. I pulled with all my strength and yanked whatever was in it out, hmm. This was a strange looking piece of candy. It was pink with polka dots and spirals all over it. It didn't look like candy at all, it looked more like a piece of fruit. My stomach started growling as I stared at it and my mouth started watering. Well it was in the bag of candy Daddy was going to give me, I guess that meant this was my present.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt everyone's reunion but Cami? What are you eating?" Ace asked.

I coughed, "something disgusting! This candy fruit is horrible!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Oh, that's not a candy fruit, that's a devil's fruit." Daddy said.

The room became silent.

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at Daddy.

"I wonder how that got in there?" Daddy asked himself.

"Dad! I thought we agreed not to give Camilia a devil's fruit." Ace said.

"Oh Luffy, how could you be so careless? I still love you though."

"IDIOT!"

"I have to agree with Father on that one son."

"Vonderful! Now vou have a family of devils."

"I wonder what fruit it was."

"This is a little more serious than that Uncle Inazuma!"

"Nah, I think it was about time the little amazon warrior got some powers. Don't you agree Marigold?"

"Yeah Sandersonia, now she'll be even more powerful."

"This is a serious matter Aunties! What if she gets a horrible power like-"

I hiccupped. Now I don't know, but normally when I hiccupped it was a light noise and nothing came out of my mouth. This time when I hiccupped though, it sounded like music. Like someone playing a beautiful melody when I hiccupped and music notes came flying from my mouth and started floating in the air like bubbles, except rainbow colored. Everyone stopped arguing again and stared at me.

"Well I guess that answers that! She has the rainbow, bubble, music sounding hiccup fruit." Daddy said.

Many glares hit Daddy but I leaped on him before anyone decided to hurt him.

"Thanks Daddy for coming." I whispered against his chest.

"Of course baby, wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy Birthday Camilia." Daddy said kissing my forehead.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**BlackLynx17: ****So several things everyone. **

**During the bathing scene between Ace and Cami, Ace is wearing a towel so don't think she's sitting on him naked. Didn't know if any of you were wondering about that. Another thing, Ace really loves his younger sister because that's his only sibling he has so he pretty much lets her get away with anything. I made him love her a lot because... I liked it better that way. Luffy and Hancock's son, Ace, being the only male in an island full of women making him cocky and a ladies man, but he also has a soft side for his sister and his family. I also tried to make him hate Garp because he's always being to hard on him, I like Ace's character.**

**Second, I make Cami call Garp Vice Admiral Garpy because she respects and admires him. She loves how strong he is and is amazed about all the tales he has about being a Vice Admiral so she calls him that out of dedication and admiration. She also is cute though and loves her great grandfather so she calls him Garpy instead of just Garp.**

**Third is being her devil's fruit. I didn't know if I was going to make another sequel explaining this or not so I just decided to tell you here. She at the music music fruit, I'm not really clear what Appo's devil's fruit is though I read it was associated with music, since they didn't give it a name specifically I went with music music. Basically it makes her voice musical and alluring, like a siren. I wanted to make Camilia connect with Hancock as much as possible. With Hancock's powers people fall in love because of her beauty and now with Camilia's powers people fall in love with her because of her voice. It's going to be a kind of siren calling, luring you to her.**

**Also the reason Monkey D. Ace has the same fruit as Portgas D. Ace is because of the new chapter. How his fruit was made again and was held as a prize for the tournament. Luffy wins it and saved it for his son to eat and gave it to him as a birthday present just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Hoped you like the story everyone, please review.**


End file.
